Shooting Star
by Lay-sempai
Summary: Plus j'avance, moins j'y vois clair. Les choses s'enveniment, se compliquent. Trop de gens, trop de pouvoirs, de sang et de mensonges. Trop de non-dits, bien trop de pression. Le fait d'être à moitié Hollow doit sûrement y être pour quelque chose, non ?
1. Prologue

Yo, mina ! (pour les allergiques à la VOSTFR = _Yo, tout le monde_) Étant donné que _fanfic fr, _site sur lequel je publiai auparavant, est indisponible depuis plus d'une semaine, j'ai décidé de poster la suite ici. ^^ Le prologue qui suit n'existe pas dans la version originale, prenez-le comme une sorte d'exclusivité *.*

Titre : Shooting Star

Résumé : Plus j'avance, moins j'y vois clair. Les choses s'enveniment, se compliquent. Trop de gens, trop de pouvoirs, trop de sang, trop de mensonges, de non-dits, trop de pression. Le fait d'être à moitié Hollow doit sûrement y être pour quelque chose, non ?

(Les résumés sont vraiment courts ici, ça m'a surprise, mais bon).

Rainting : K+ (Peut-être que je le passerai au T plus tard)

Paring : Un OC/Toshirô, mais c'est déjà écrit dans le résumé = ="

Disclaimer : Ils sont tous propriété de Tite Kubo-sensei (snif, veinard) à part quelques malchanceux comme Elizabeth, sa famille, son zanpakutô, son hollow intérieur, etc (je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise).

Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture ^^ On se retrouve en bas ...

Elizabeth Combes adorait faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Sa dextérité impressionnait toujours son entourage. Elle était plutôt habile de ses mains, et en profitait bien. Comme en ce moment.

Elle se peignait, karaokait devant sa glace et dansait en même temps, écouteurs à fond sur les oreilles. Ce n'était pas sa faute, le rythme de la musique était trop endiablant. Une fois sa haute queue de cheval et puis son chignon réalisé, elle sortit sur le balcon. Oui, cette coiffure était nécessaire. Il était à peine onze heures et déjà le thermomètre de la cuisine indiquait 27 degrés, 35 prévus cette apès-midi. Pour ces modestes raisons, elle ne portait qu'un débardeur de coton léger, un short en jean et des tongs.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours sa brosse dans la main. Elle éclata de rire et, se servant de ce micro improvisé, fredonna à voix haute. Elle s'en fichait qu'on l'entende, elle était seule chez elle.

__Je suis seul, et personne à qui le dire ..._

Des paroles justes. On l'avait abandonné à elle-même, dans cette vaste maison. Elle soupira, tranquillement accoudée sur le balcon blanc. Ce qu'on pouvait s'emmerder à quinze ans ! Elle se morfondait. Si profondément, depuis le début de la journée. Depuis le début de l'errance. Mais elle aimait ça.

Elle était morte depuis trois ans maintenant, quand elle avait une douzaine d'années. L'âme qu'elle était n'avait évidemment pas changée physiquement depuis ce soir-là, mais elle considérait tout de même qu'elle avait atteint les quinze ans mentalement. Sa mère avait perdu la vie dans un accident de moto six ans plus tôt, son père – avec qui elle n'avait jamais pu s'entendre – coulait une vie douce de plaisirs en France . Son frère jumeau, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles. Sûr qu'entre ses trafics louches et ses braquages de supérette, il n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer. Elizabeth ignorait même si il était au courant qu'elle était morte.

Solitude. Rafraîchissante.

Elle tiqua. Elle venait de remarquer un chat, en plein milieu de la cour.

_Viens minou, minou minou ... viens làààà mon mignon ... viens poutou ... pouti poutouuu ...

Les chats avaient toujours eu un effet dingue sur elle. Le félin l'ignora royalement et s'en fut de l'autre côté de la grille, chez les voisins. Elle grogna.

_Salaud de chat ...

C'était affectueux, bien sûr !

Soudain, elle bascula, se raccrocha de justesse à la rambarde. Un tremblement de terre gigantesque venait de retentir. Un grondement effroyable s'était élevé. Elle releva la tête, le souffle court., vacillant encore par la puissance du choc. Ce qu'elle vit devant ses yeux la fit hoqueter d'horreur.

À quelques mètres à peine, derrière la grillage et le jardin rectangulaire étiré tout en longueur, la demeure de ses voisins – de charmants petits octogénaires – venait d'exploser et s'enflammait joyeusement.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ! Il ne se passait jamais rien dans ce quartier ennuyeux comme la mort, rempli de petits vieux ! Et maintenant on essayait de s'en servir de lieu de tournage pour_ Les indestructibles_ ?

Poussée par une impulsion, elle s'appuya sur la rembarde, la franchit d'un bond et atterrit trois mètres plus bas, d'abord durement sur les pieds puis brutalement sur les genoux. Elle se releva aussitôt, et sans se soucier de la douleur qui fusait dans ses jambes, ni de ses tongs très incommodantes, se précipita vers ce qui restait de la maison.

Dans ses oreilles, la chanson continuait.

_Il faudra que je cours, tous les jours ..._

_Faudra-t-il que je cours, jusqu'au bout ..._

Elle progressait avec difficulté dans les décombres. Elle toussait à s'en arracher la gorge, bloquée par la fumée et les flammes omniprésentes.

_J'voudrais m'arrêter, j'peux respirer plus dans ce monde parmi vous !_

Elle se sentait mal. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement du à l'incendie. Elle avait l'impression que des dizaines d'yeux invisibles la fixait. Des ombres floues passaient furtivement devant et derrière elle mais, quand elle les fixait, il n'y avait déjà plus rien. Une voix rauque et inhumaine résonna alors à ses oreilles :

_Viens là, ma petite ... viens là que je te réduise en charpies ...

Ce faux ton _affectueux_ ... Elle frissonna. Comme elle avec le chat tout à l'heure. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Elle non plus ne voulait pas s'approcher, mais plutôt prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle leva les yeux.

Il y avait une espèce de tâche, de forme sombre et floutée devant elle. Immense. Qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Elle recula lentement ... Et la compréhension se fit enfin. Un hollow. Elle n'en avait plus croisé depuis un bon bout de temps, au moins un an; ils avaient apparement été décimés par une force mystérieuse. Mais celui-là avait survécu.

Quelque chose se précipita sur elle, qui appartenait à l'âme torturée. Danger. Cependant le temps que l'idée parvienne à son cerveau et qu'elle réagisse, ce serait trop tard. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler ...

Quelqu'un se jeta sur elle, bien humain cette fois, du moins il y ressemblait. Il lui cria quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, sauf un mot : _baka_. L'un des rares mots de japonais qu'elle connaissait avant même d'emménager au Japon, à Karakura. Qu'est-ce que ce type fichait dans ce quartier minable, ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour le tourisme ! Et de quel droit se permettait-il de l'insulter ! M'enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Ils furent propulsés tous deux hors des décombres, s'égratinant sur le sable du chemin courant à côté de l'ancienne maison. Le ... tentacule ? du monstre les manqua de peu. Son "sauveur" se releva d'un coup et se jeta sur son assaillant, le fendant en deux d'un coup de sabre, un sabre énorme ...

Un sabre ! Qu'est-ce que ce malade foutait avec un sabre en pleine ville !

Elizabeth, sans se soucier de la poussière qui la maculait ou de ses écouteurs qui l'avaient lâchement abandonnée, se redressa, s'assit en tailleur et détailla l'homme au katana. Enfin, homme, un bien grand mot, ils devaient avoir le même âge, à peu près. Il était vêtu d'un kimono noir – il devait pas avoir un peu chaud ? - et avait des cheveux en bataille, d'un roux très clair.

Elle plissa les yeux. Il lui était curieusement familier

Pour info, la chanson est "Je cours" de Kyo.

Les autres chapitres se feront à la première personne, Pov Elizabeth.

Comme ce prologue est court (c'est un prologue après tout) et que le chapitre 1 l'est aussi, je vous poste ce dernier tout de suite. ^^

À la prochaine !


	2. Flammes

Voici donc comme promis le chapitre 1 ^^ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Il a été légèrement réécrit par rapport à le version originale de cette histoire présente sur fanfic fr, de manière à ce que Byakuya soit moins OOC ^^"

Titre, résumé, paring et rating inchangés, Elizabeth et sa future bande sont sortis de ma tête, les autres de celle de Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture, ENJOY !

Je suppose que ce gars doit être ... _Le marchand de glace d'en face ! J'adore sa camionette rose et la zolie musiquette avec ... et les glaces surtout ... slurp... _Le tout saupoudré d'une multitude d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Je décoonne ! C'est pas le poussin toxicoman de ma cousine, c'est ce chère Ichigo dont ma mère était raide dingue ! _Hai_, on parle bien du même Ichigo. Autant je suis très _"boum"_ dans ma tête, autant dans la sienne, mamma a su rester très jeune ... Elle avait drogué toute la maisonnée et le voisinage en prime à Bleach, quand on habitait encore en France. Moi, j'y ai échappé de justesse, mais pas assez pour ignorer l'existance du grand héros de sa vie, Kurosaki Ichigo le misanthrope aux sourcils perpétuellement froncés.

Je regarde avec intérêt le rouquin qui rengaine son arme. Puis il commence à apostropher le type louche à côté de lui qui a un bob. Merde. Même si sa silhouette et son accoutrement me disent vaguement quelque chose, me souviens plus de son nom à lui. Ce sera donc Bob-man.

Bob-man qui secoue son éventail et pose son regard sur moi.

_Ohoh, mais apparemment elle peut voir les Hollows !

_Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Elle est restée sans bouger, à attendre qu'il l'écrase comme une crêpe ! Réplique l'Ichi-nii, qui visiblement est mal tombé de son lit ce matin.

_Je préfère les glaces aux crêpes. Surtout en ce moment, je fais à voix haute.

Merde, ils m'ont entendus.

_Tu viens de mourir, soupire Kurosaki, et tu t'inquiètes des crêpes et des glaces ? Tu n'auras jamais plus faim, baka.

_JE VIENS DE QUOI ! O.K, la tête de fraise t'as intérêt à tout m'expliquer !

Phase number one du plan de survie : leur faire croire que je me suis faite occire par le hollow avant leur arrivée, et que je suis une toute jeune âme choquée, apeurée, sans défense. S'il apprennent que je traîne dans le monde des vivants depuis des années en fuyant les shinigamis pour éviter un konsô, ils risquent de se poser des questions. Sans parler que j'ai des secrets à cacher, moi, et que je n'ai pas envie de subir un interrogatoire au poste.

_Ça veut pas dire fraise, _non d'un chien_ ! Et puis comment tu connais mon nom ?

Ouuuups. Pour la discrétion, ça commence excessivement mal. Phase two : détourner agilement l'attention par quelques piques bien placées.

_Ça n'empêche que t'es MAXI FRAISI CON, âme soeur maudît de Charlotte aux fraises !

_LA SALE MIOCHE ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! (_Et c'est qui Charlotte aux fraises ?_)

_On a le même âge, tronche de fraise no baka !

_ÇA SE VOIT PAS !

_TA GUEULE ! Enfoiré !

_Enfin, un peu de calme ... soupire la tête de chou (Bob-man quoi, il a la même couleur de vêtements et de chapeau qu'un chou-fleur ...). Kurosaki-san, où est passé ton self-control ?

Il se retrouve la cible de deux regards noirs, le mien et celui de Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki qui tout d'un coup se caaaaaassse à grands pas.

_Allez, on se tire ! On a fini, non ?

_Haha, pas si vite Kurosaki-san !

_Quoi encore ?

_Je crains qu'on ne doive l'emmener avec nous. Elle a une sacrée énergie spirituelle !

_NANI ? je piaille à l'unisson avec la grande asperge rousse, sûrement pas !

_De toute façon, c'est au capitaine d'en décider, sourit tranquillement le marchand, agitant négligement son éventail.

_'Tin, j'l'avais oublié lui ... marmonne Ichigo dans sa barbe imaginaire. Sa fichue manie de tracer pour combattre tout seul comme si on lui faisait honte ...

Il foudroie Bob-man du regard et s'arrête, lève les yeux. Le capitaine est en effet en train d'arriver, ou plutôt d'atterrir. Il vient de sauter d'un toit avec une certaine élégance, une certaine noblesse dans la démarche. Ichigo l'évite de justesse et commence aussitôt à lui hurler après. Au bout de longues minutes de regards dédaigneux et hautains, en se retenant pour ne pas tirer le sabre qui pend à son obi, le dit-capitaine le fait taire d'un crochet du droit, accompagné d'un air méprisant et, en même temps, impassible. Ichigo la boucle enfin en massant sa joue endolorie. Le cap'taine ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant visiblement à balancer un _"Vamos (a la playa !)"_, se ravise en me dévisageant.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore !

_D'où vient-elle ? fait-il au blond au chapeau ridicule enfoncé sur le crâne.

_Héhé, comment suis-je sensé le savoir, kuchiki-san ? En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'elle est puissante.

_C'est peut-être à moi qui faudrait demander, _capitaine. _Et puis après l'adresse complète, tu voudras peut-être mon arbre généalogique, le dentier de Pépé et mon 06 ?

_Ça sera tout pour la table six _(vu qu'il commande la 6ème division si mes souvenirs sont bons ... à part ça, mes réserves d'informations à son sujet sont nulles) _? Ou t'en veux encore mon grand ?_

Tiens, il n'a pas l'air très content ... En même temps c'est normal ... Ouuuuh, le regard qu'il me jette ... j'ai peuuur ... c'est pas ma faute quoi ! Nan mais oh, il faut qu'il redescende de son pied d'estale sérieux, le ... c'est qui déjà lui ? J'ai oublié ...

Je m'éloigne du blanc-bec autant que je me rapproche d'Ichigo, lui envoie discrètement mon coude dans les côtes. Il s'insurge et paraît sur le point de m'en mettre une belle mais je l'interromps.

_Comment il s'appelle déjà lui ? (je pointe l'inconnu énervé du doigt, ce qui n'est vraiment PAS discret)

_Hein ? Lui ? C' ...

_Ah, je SAIS ! Je sais je sais je saiiiiis ! C'est le grannnd, l'invinciiiiible, le ... merde ! C'est quoi son nom bon dieu !

_C'est Byakuya ...

_Baba au rhum ?

_Mais non ! Pfff ...

Et le voilà en train de se tordre de rire. Il lui en faut peu, à celui-là ... Hoho. C'est pas ma réplique qui l'a fait marrer. C'est comment nous regarde, hors de lui, le baba.

__Capitaine Kuchiki _suffira, assène-t-il en détachant soigneusement les syllabes de son titre.

Ah bé voilà, il a pété son câble. Pas très résistant. C'était facile.

_Nous l'emmenons à la Soul Society, lâche-t-il en nous tournant le dos. Je te laisse t'en charger, Kurosaki.

Et il s'éloigne vivement, me laissant aux mains des deux zigotos. Je fixe Kurosaki qui avance vers moi.

_Tu me touches, je t'en colle une ! Sale pervers !

_Hey ! Mais j'ai encore rien fait !

_Comment ça _encore _! Et puis je te crois pas, t'es ROUX, alors t'es FORCÉMENT un pervers ...

_C'est quoi ce raisonnement à la con ?

_C'est mon raisonnement, abruti, alors si ça te plaît pas tu dégages, SANS MOI !

_Urahara ! Oï, sale mec au bob ! Comment je fais ?

Le mec au bob, qui était en train de matter ma baraque de loin, se retourne, réfléchit, sourit. De très mauvais augure, tout ça.

_Comme ça, kurosaki-san !

Et avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, il frappe ma nuque du tranchant de la main, exactement comme dans les films, et je m'effondre sur Ichigo. _Bizarrement_, je _sens_ que ça va devenir très vite une habitude.


	3. Tonnerre

Good morning (Kon, quittes immédiatement ce corps !), everybody _(dancefloor !). _Voilà le deuxième, avec encore des modifications subtiles (barrer le "subtiles") par rapport à l'original. Mais la plus grosse est sans doute aucun le changement de nom d'Elizabeth. De Liz. Enfin, la modification de son nom japonais, pas le français. Parce que, définitivement, Nagisa Tenshi, Tenshi Nagisa, peu importe le sens, c'est pourri, c'est beurk, c'est ... bwaaaaah (cri de lapin crétin enragé). Je vous laisse dont découvrir ce nouveau patronyme, qui signifie "gris" (les lecteurs de fanfic fr savent pourquoi "gris" et pas une autre couleur ^^) et qui a déjà trouvé son "surnom-qui-tue-de-la-mort ! Niark.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Tania246 : **C'est un grand honneur, le premier com's xD /SPAF !/ Nan, je rigole. Mais merci de l'avoir fait ^^ C'est sûr que ça fait bizarre ... redescendre d'un coup T_T Raaaah, tu vas voir, ma colère sera terri ... yeux de chibi ? Oooooh ... Tu es pardonnée alors x) Bon ben, heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas seule à "migrer", mwaha. Merchi, toi aussi ^^

**Idiote : **Oh yes, trèèès casse-pieds. En plus on m'a posté un commentaire juste avant que FFF bug et du coup je n'ai pas pu le lire, graouuuuu ! x( Merci beaucoup ^^ Moi aussi, j'espère. Ton soutien fait plaisir :D C'est pas grave, puisque tu es là maintenant ^^

**Kyobona-chan : **Sama ? Waaah, moi qui me disais que sempai c'était prétentieux, je vais revoir mes estimations à la baisse ... XD Hauuu ? Qui ça ... ? /BAAM !/ Je blague, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi xD Moi, moiiii ! GRIMMJOOOOOOOO /SPLAAF !/ Niark, niark. Sur le podium _avec la Folle citrouille et Kiwi-chan ! _O_O" (erreur système, légère crise cardiaque, veuillez patienter, aimable clientèle ..) Ooooh. Mes pieds ne rentrent plus dans mes chaussures (nan, des pantoufles en l'occurence) tellement mes chevilles sont enflées. C'est vraiment flatteur, ce que tu m'a écrit là *O* AHA ! J'attendais qu'on me pose THE question ! Moi, je sais, moi je sais, pourquoi FFF ne marche plus ! J'ai farfouillé et trouvé la réponse sur un forum de ninjas xD Regarde le message d'elane, à la fin de la page : http: / . com/ sujet/11468/Un-bug-sur-fanfic-fr/2/ Sans les espaces, of course. Bref, c'est la faute à la connexion internet de Pulsar-dono T_T Sniiif, voui je viens de remarquer ==" C'est bon, problème réglé, fiou. Ben, je suppose que tu es guérie maintenant, tant mieux ^^ O_O Yep, ce site est incroyablement GALERE. Merci :)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça encourage pour la suite, c'est trop chiant de retirer tous les tirets des dialogues, ça pousse la flemme à son maximum x)

Putaiiin ... ce que je peux avoir mal au crâne ... En plus on doit être en train de se rapprocher de la Soul Society et de ses emmerdeuses de treize divisions au reiatsu surpuissant (oui ça je m'en souviens, je suis pas si bête ... je crois) , puisque cet enfoiré est en train de se réveiller !

Oui, chaque fois que le Hollow en moi décide de faire du grabuge et de danser la Cucaracha, ça me file des maux de tête monstrueux. Non de Dieu, mais tu vas te calmer ! Ah, pas trop tôt ...

Hé oui, ce hollow fait parti des "secrets" que je veux tenir loin, très loiiiiin, des shinigami. En clair, j'avais déjà une vie de SDF constipé, et là c'est encore descendu d'un cran. Comme sur mes bulletins : _A touché le fond mais creuse encore ... _Pff.

Bref, revenons à notre _BIG_ mouton, le Hollow_ inside me_ ... J'aurais du en devenir une, normalement. De hollow, je veux dire. MAIS, car il y a un "mais", oui il y a _toujours_ un "mais", ça vous gêne ? « Ta mère et tu m'fait pas chier ! » (J'sais même plus d'où j'là sors cette réplique ...)

Euh, je me calme, gomenasai, on reprend. Je ne suis pas devenue un Hollow, du moins pas complètement, pourtant avec mon esprit d'ado mal dans sa peau à fond les manettes c'était inévitable. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ni comment, ça vous énerve mais c'est comme ça. À la place je me suis retrouvée en âme visible et invisible à ma guise, avec un Hollow néanmoins caché tout au fond du rayon, assoiffé de s... de gentilles âmes. Un peu comme Docteur Jekyll et .

Alors pendant ces trois années, histoire de ne pas m'ennuyer comme un rat mort derrière une malle, je suis restée visible et j'ai fait semblant de vivre. Hai, c'est bizarre dit comme ça.

J'ai fait semblant de vivre (juste pour le plaiz', j'me répète ...).

Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. J'étais donc là, tranquille, à me demander combien de temps je tiendrai encore, surtout avec ce psycopathe Franken Stein dans le bide. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ces [censuré] de [censurééé !] de shinigamis de [le censureur a démissionné ...]. Voilà, maintenant j'ai plus qu'à attendre la mort une deuxième fois, ce qui ne va pas tarder, vu que si les shini-kun découvrent ma véritable natuuure ... (Bwahahahaha ! Croisez les bras, tous en coeur avec moi !). Je vais me faire réduire en purée sans passer par la case "présemption d'innocence" et sans toucher mon allocation familiale ... anno ... on s'éloigne du sujet, là.

Il est peut-être temps d'ouvrir les yeux, genre pour savoir où j'ai atterri ... c'est pas confortable DU TOUT DU TOUT en tout cas. Je leur ferais bouffer l'oreiller qu'ils ont refusé de me donner à l'accueil de l'hôtel ! Voyons un peu.

Je suis sur l'épaule d'Ichigogo le gogole.

Ichi-chan qui coure comme un dératé qui aurait Ken-chan aux trousses.

Je lève la tête. Ce n'est pas Ken-chan, mais ça y ressemble. Non.

C'est ENCORE plus moche que Ken-chan.

Ça ressemble à une aubergine écrasée par un écureuil enragé armé d'une noisette carnivore.

Et ça nous poursuit !

Le nettoyeur ! Le Dangai ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, non de dieu, les shinigamis peuvent passer sans danger pourtant ! Qu'est-ce que cette face d'orange à moitié épluchée a encore été inventer ! (Je parle d'Ichigo là ... quoi ? Moi je trouve que cette comparaison est très flatteuse ... pour Ichigo. Pas pour l'orange.)

_JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOOOIIIIIIIIII !

Ça, c'est que je veux hurler. Mais ça ressemble plutôt à :

_ZE VEUX RENTREEEER CHEZ MOOOOAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Le tout se prolongeant par un terrible cri d'agonie à vous glacer les sangs. J'ai une voix très aigue quand je veux. En même temps, avec mon corps de nabote ... Oui, je suis ce que j'appelle un modèle réduit. Avez-vous jamais remarqué que dans les mangas, les mecs font toujours plus d'1m80, sauf quand c'est vraiment exprès ? Que les femmes dépassent rarement les 1m65 ?

Moi je suis en dessous de tout ça. 1m49. R.I.D.I.C.U.L.E. Pour 34 kilos. Le poid d'un milième de milième de plume. Graou ! (la nouvelle injontion à la mode ! Yeah !)

_TU VAS LA FERMER UN PEU, SALE BOULET !

Tiens, il est encore là lui ? La tête d'orange est encore aliiive, ben mer ... credi alors !

_Je la ferme si tu me lâches ...

_Ben voyons, pour que tu te fasses aussitôt aspirer ! Te fous pas de moi !

Mais c'est qu'il commence à me taper sur le système ! Je crois que lui et moi, on est fait pour ... s'engueuler. Joyeusement.

_Pourquoi tu passes par l'endroit le plus dangreux, aussi ? T'es con à ce point ?

_Ta gueule. Je suis un shinigami remplaçant, je contrôle pas cette saloperie de portail ! Et Urahara en profite pour vérifier que son portail marche toujours.

_Tu es ... serviable.

_Merci beaucoup.

Je soupire avec mélancolie.

_Elles ont de la chance de t'avoir, tes soeurettes.

Il marque une pause, surpris, (il se tait une seconde – alléluia ! - il n'arrête pas de courir, je vous rassure !), puis dit :

_Tu n'en as pas ?

_Pas de soeurs, non, mais j'ai un faux jumeau. Ou plutôt j'avais, je conclus avec un ton amer.

_Hum ...

Il ne parle plus, il réfléchit. Tiens, il a oublié la réflexion sur le fait que je sache qu'il a des soeurs alors qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés. Et c'est comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive _enfin _à cette foutu _Society_ qui me _soul_e à un point ... ! Ça a été les quatre minutes les plus lonnnngues de toute mon existennnce.

Mes pieds reprennent enfin contact avec le sol. Ichigo, hors d'haleine, pose les mains sur ses genoux et aspire à grandes goulées l'air environnant indispensable. Je ramène mes cheveux en arrière et je prend une grand inspiration moi aussi. Ichigo finit par se redresser. Alors juste avant que les gardes et autres semptentrionels shinigaga aient le temps de nous sauter dessus, je lui assèmne une gifle monumentale qui résonne dans le vide du Rukongai.

_MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MABOULE !

_Ça, c'est pour m'avoir mis la main au cul tout le long du voyage.

Je lui souris tranquilement avec un air de prédateur ayant fumé la moquette. "Ça" ne rate pas : il vire à la tomate bien mûre; très exotique, avec ses cheveux.

Un éclat de rire retentit derrière nous. Nous pivotons d'un même mouvement. Face à nous, plié en deux de rire, se trouve le lieutenant Abarai Renji (l'un des seuls, avec Ichigogole, dont j'ai retenu le nom !), la tête de punk (ce surnom fait cliché, à force ... je dois le trouver le surnom qui tue !). La Rihanna coiffée au gel ? Version coq Rock'n'roll ? Waaah, ça pète sa mère ...

Ah, tiens, pendant que je bavassais comme la bien malheureuse flemmarde que je suis, Gogole et Rihanna Gelifiée en sont venus aux mains. Rihanna qui finit par repousser Gogole et essuie une larme :

_Ah, j'le crois pas ... Ichigo, t'as morflé ma parole ! À cause d'une gamine !

Et il repart dans sa crise. Et il se reprend une baffe d'Ichigo. Et il continue à sa marrer. On ne peut nier le fait que la trace de ma main se détache nettement sur la joue d'Ichi, c'est vrai. Je m'approche ddu vice-capitaine, l'air de rien et, avec un sourire d'ange incarné, je lui demande :

_Tu veux morfler aussi, la Rihanna coiffée au pétard ?

Sous le coup de la surprise (et PAF ! C'est qu'elle est vicieuse celle-là !), il bug, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes. Allô Houston, on a un picolo problème, Rihanna a plantééé... oui je répète, Rihanna a un gros problème de disque dur, trop de données en même temps, on va tenter une réinitialisation suicide ...

C'est au tour d'Ichigo de se bidonner comme un poteau électrique coiffé d'un perruque rousse, surchargé à l'énergie nucléaire des pikachus sauvages. Renji, qui n'a pas mauvais fond semble-t-il, finit néanmoins par rire aussi. Il me tend la main que je regarde sans trop comprendre.

_Moi c'est Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la sixième division. Enchanté.

_Euh, mais moi non plus ... Elisabeth Combes.

Ses yeux s'élargissent encore, d'incompréhension totale cette fois.

_Quoi ?

_Ah, ouais ... c'est du français ... t'as du mal, normal ... (JE FAIS DES RIMES ! Amenez-moi du champaaagne frais !) Appelle-moi Haiiro, c'est plus simple, c'est comme ça que ma mère voulait m'appeller au départ ... Nagisa Haiiro de l'Université Jean-Roger l'alien _(Son vrai nom est Jean Monnet) _à St étienne avec l'option contrôle de la bave-acide et massacre en plein air _(Tribute to ALIEN, the movie)_ !

C'est un nouveau bug, pour Renji et pour Ichigo compris, tous frais payés. Mais l'ananas se reprend tant bien que mal, avec l'air blasé et supérieur de celui qui a survécu au pire des asiles.

_Pfff ... Comme tu dis. Alors si j'ai bien compris, ta mère est japonaise et ton père français ?

_C'est un sans fautes ! Vous avez gagné le droit de m'aider à sortir d'ici dans les plus brefs délais !

_Sortir ? Je ne crois pas, non.

La voix qui vient de se faire entendre m'est familière. Baba au rhum, évidemment. Bon, comme je le dis, c'est sûr que ça gâche un peu le côté impressionant et cool et taciturne qu'il voulait se donner au départ, le Byakuya, mais bon ... je suis une fille assez rancunière, il risque de l'apprendre à ses dépends, foi de Eli ... euh, foi de Haiiro pour le moment ! Jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à m'échapper de ce boui-boui tout droit envoyé de l'enfer !

_Kuchiki taichô ...

_Salut, Byakuya !

Ce sera tout pour les retrouvailles si émouvantes et intenses entre Byakuya, Ichigo et Renji. Pathétique. V.D.M. J'ai envie de lui faire avaler ses barettes de fillette pour qu'il s'étouffe avec ! Cependant, alors que je ne combat pas mes envies de meurtre, mais cherche au contraire à en trouver de plus en plus sadiques, le capitaine le plus chiant, non le plus raide, encore mieux qu'un piquet de chap de vaches, de toute l'histoire des Treize divisions s'avance vers moi. Résultat, je l'imagine en train de se faire avaler, machouiller, recracher, et lacéré vif par un Hollow avec délectation quand il est devant moi et prononce mon nom avec une façon qui ferait frissonner Ichimaru (vouiiii, le capitaine de la 3ème aussi c'était un des chouchous de ma mère) lui-même.

_Nagisa Haiiro.

_Hai ! Taichô !

Automatiquement, je suis au garde à vous. Je crois qu'il a la très légère impression que je me fous de sa gueule mais il préfère faire comme si de rien n'était, se contentant de me jeter un regard à faire pâlir un squelette mime en porcelaine.

_Nous allons vous conduire à l'assemblée extraordinaire de capitaines réunie pour examiner votre cas.

Extraordinaire, extraodinaire, mon c... mon oeil, ce que les capitaines peuvent avoir les chevilles enflées quand même !

_Eeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh ...

Je marmotte désespérement en tournant sur moi-même, regardant de tous les côtés pour trouver une issue. Peine perdue. Renji n'hésiterait pas à m'arracher le bras sur ordre de son capitaine, impossible d'échapper à Kuchiki de toute façon, sans compter toute la milice qui accompagne le-dit Kuchiki : des gars de sa division, mais aussi de la onzième.

Gloups. On n'argumente pas avec ses types, on cogne. Et pour ce qui est de cogner, je suis déjà morte et enterrée six pieds sous terre. En plus, je me répète mais, comme je suis trépassée quand j'avais douze ans, j'ai gardé un corps de douze ans, presque treize. La force de mes quinze ans, elle est uniquement mentale, et encore ...

Je capitule et les suis sans protester, ce qui fait hausser le sourcil de Byakuya d'un dixième de milimètre, et plisser les yeux à Renji tandis qu'au contraire Ichigo les écarquille.

J'implore des dieux sourds en pensée et je prie pour ne pas me faire démasquer dès le deuxième chapitre. Se retrouver devant tous les capitaines en même temps, surtout, risque bien de donner un sursaut de force à mon Hollow intérieur ... je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à résister.


	4. Glace

OMG, je suis super à la bourre O.O" Vous avez le droit de me frapper ... nan en fait, retenez-vous, même si c'est très mauvais de se retenir.

Bref, bwef, v'là votre troisième chapitre. J'ai modifié pas grand-chose, juste le dialogue sulfureux (il est _pas _sulfureux) entre Rangiku et son capitaine.

Réponse à **Kyobana-chan** (c'est trop long comme pseudo, je préférais Hauuu, c'était plus facile à retenir ! x) : Cool que ce new name te plaise ^^ Ben, pourquoi elle changerait de nom ? Je me suis cassée la tête pendant une demi-heure le soir dans mon lit pour le lui trouver, alors hein NON, elle peut se gratter ! M'enfin, le reccord de temps de recherche c'est pour le nom de famille de l'héroïne/OC de ma seconde fic sur Bleach (et oui, une suite est déjà en cours d'élaboration, niark x). J'ai du perdre une heure de sommeil à cause de ça. T_T Ah non, l'histoire des "_" à la place des "-" est tout à fait normal, c'est moi qui les ais mis. J'ai vu que beaucoup d'auteurs utilisaient ça pour les dialogues sur fanfic net alors j'ai fait pareil (aucune originalité, je saiiiis). Naaaaniii ? Nan mais de quoi il se mêle, à me bouffer mes liens ! J'l'ai pas sonné, ce site pollué du bulbe ! Graouuuu. _ Bon ben, je verrais c'que j'peux faire. Tch. Merciii ^^ Ben, si on part de là, toutes les reviews du monde ne sont pas constructrives ou presque xD ça ne me gêne absolument pas moi ^^ à pluch', comme dirait Ywëna (ça me manque de ne pas avoir de kiwi dégénéré dans mes commentaires, sniiif :'(

En dehors de la boule d'angoisse dans ma gorge qui manque de me faire suffoquer, j'ai l'estomac noué de ... stress ? Comme si c'était le moment ! C'est pourtant pas le Bac que je suis en train de passer, non ? Néanmoins, il faut bien le reconnaître, avoir tous ces regards de capitaines posés sur soi c'est ... crispant.

Je sais que je suis maniaco-dépressive, mais là ...

Je lance un regard sévère à mes genoux pour qu'ils arrêtent de trembler, je déglutit et je fais de mon mieux pour ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Pas envie de passer pour une poule mouillée ! Cot cot ! Je veux un oeuf au plat ... gah ... euh, faut que j'arrête de baver, ils vont finir par m'envoyer dans la quatrième division, section asile pour "grandement atteints à traitement longue durée".

M'enfin, le plus important, pour l'instant, c'est de juguler mon vilain petit Hollow mal élevé qui est en train de se dire "Wah ça sent bon ! Elle veut tout se garder pour elle, la radine ! À TABLE !" J'ai des vertiges, du mal à résister ... Non. Je ne dois pas abandonner maintenant, au dernier moment, comme les Miss France de Fort Boyard.

Je ne _peux pas_ abandonner maintenant. Je ne peux pas laisser mon frère tout seul. C'est pour lui, et uniquement pour lui que j'ai continué à me battre toutes ces années ... je ne peux pas le lâcher, pas aujourd'hui.

Je me mords les lèvres et me concentre de toutes mes forces pour renvoyer le Hollow au fond de son lit avec un bon coup de pied au cul et échapper à la migraine quelques instants encore. Ça marche. Ça ne durera pas éternellement, j'en suis bien consciente, mais ça suffira pour l'instant. Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre. Je suis prête à enfin accorder un minimum d'attention à Yamamoto.

Celui-ci me lance un long regard scrutateur, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées (ce que je n'espère franchement pas ! Ce sera tant pis pour lui, avec mes idées sournoises !). Regard que je lui renvoie calmement. Si je leur prouve que je suis ... euh ... mature, en quelque sorte, peut-être me laisseront-ils tranquille ?

C'est beau de rêver mais ... l'espérance, mon espérance est morte de faim.

_Comme nous l'a rapporté le capitaine Kuchiki, le reiatsu de Nagisa Haiiro est indéniablement puissant, puisqu'elle supporte celui de tous les capitaines. Avez-vous une explication à cela, Haiiro-san ?

_Je ...

... suis prise au dépourvu. Totalement. Je m'attendais à une discution entre adultes. Je ne me doutais absolument pas qu'ils feraient attention à ma présence et encore moins à ce qu'ils me parlent directement.

_Je n'en sais franchement rien. Gomenasai, Yamamoto-soutaichô.

Il pousse un soupir presque imperceptible.

_Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse. Vous pouvez disposer. Nous allons réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire de vous.

J'ai le souffle court, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. C'est l'affaire d'une poignée de lâches secondes. Je m'incline avec déférence, le remercie et m'esquive de la salle en quatrième vitesse. Je m'arrête, effectue une jolie glissade sur le sol pavé, conserve mon équibre par miracle, regarde autour de moi d'un air égaré. Je suis dehors.

Pas le temps de réfléchir.

Agir.

Vite !

J'utilise ce qu'ils appellent un "shunpo" ici, et je me retrouve sur un toit. Je continue encore, prenant des risques énormes pour m'éloigner le plus possible des capitaines. Mais il est trop tard, le Hollow grogne, il veut sortir à n'importe quel prix.

Je lâche prise.

Exténuée, je me laisse glisser le long d'une colonne. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va se fissurer, se fendre en deux, tellement c'est douloureux. Je me mords le poing pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Il arrive, se rapproche, il est tout près ... si près ... il va prendre les commandes et pulvériser tout le monde (bon, en même temps, si les taichôs se font griller par un misérable petit hollow, ils l'auront bien mérité, de se faire pulvériser !), avec l'effet de surprise pour lui ...

J'ai mal.

_Alors, Taichô, la réunion s'est bien passée ?

Un grognement répondit à la question de Matsumoto. Toshirô Histsugaya s'apprêtait à retourner dans son bureau quand son lieutenant lui barra le passage. Il fronça les sourcils, de mauvaise humeur (comme d'habitude ...). Les vieux avaient pris un temps fou juste pour trouver un endroit où caser une pauvre fille !

La pauvre fille. Nagisa Haiiro. Elle avait été le seul intérêt – et encore – de l'assemblée. Elle s'était montré polie, sérieuse, distante, comme crispée, même si Toshirô devinait que derrière cette mine factice se cachait tout le contraire. Mais ce n'était pas ça l'intéressant.

Ce qui l'avait surpris, c'était son visage. Elle avait eu l'air _effrayée. _Morte de peur. Mais courageuse en même temps. Elle n'avait pas bronché face au reiatsu écrasant de treize capitaines à la fois, même si ceux-ci se retenaient, ce qui était déjà surprenant. Mais ce qui le turlupinait était la cause de cette peur.

Sûrement pas eux, c'était clair de comme de l'eau de roche. _Quelque chose_ que elle seule connaissait ... _quelque chose _la menaçait. Ça promettait encore du grabuge ... Pfff.

_Hitsugaya taichô ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas répondre à ma question ?

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Matsumoto ? Fit le très jeune capitaine en la dévisageant d'un air pensif, tu m'as l'air encore plus ... excitée que d'habitude.

Le lieutenant de la dixième division eu une moue gênée. Puis contre toute attente, elle lui sourit.

_En fait, je crois qu'on a un problème qui requiert toute notre attention capitaine ! On a vraiment besoin de vous ! Enfin, surtout elle en tout cas !

Il haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il en la lorgnant d'un air méfiant.

Elle lui sourit encore d'un air mystérieux et indiqua un endroit, quelques mètres derrière Toshirô. Il se retourna à moitié ... écarquilla les yeux. Une pression spirituelle démentielle était en train de se libérer, et avec dissimulé derrière, une sorte d'énergie sombre, maléfique ... Le reiatsu de Nagisa Haiiro !

Alors qu'il allait à partir à sa recherche, il s'arrêta. Pris de doute.

_Matsumoto ...

_Dépêchez-vous, capitaine ! En plus, tout le monde sait que la glace est efficace pour calmer la douleur, en particulier les migraines ... vous ne saviez pas ?

Le silence comme seule réponse. Elle était seule. Son sourire s'élargit. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Elle se dirigea en gloussant vers le bureau de la dixième division, pour aller faire un câlin à sa bouteille de saké chérie. Non seulement elle pourrait finir sa bouteille entamée la vieille, mais abandonnée bêtement à cause de l'irruption de son capitaine, mais en plus ... qui sait ?

Il était plus que temps que le capitaine Hitsugaya apprenne le sens du mot _sociabilité_ ...

Toshirô resta dans l'ombre, à quelques pas de sa cible. Comment avait-il pu concevoir qu'elle représenterait un péril pour la Soul Society ? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle risquerait de mettre en danger ses habitants ?

Elle était là, appuyée contre une colonne, la tête entre les mains, recroquevillée sur elle-même, l'air de souffrir atrocement. Elle semblait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Elle semblait incapable tout court, en fait.

Le petit capitaine marmonna quelque chose et s'avança vers Haiiro.

Malgré la douleur effarante, tellement gigantesque que j'avais l'impression que le monde n'était plus qu'elle, que le monde tout entier s'était noyé dans ma douleur inconmensurable, je sentit le frisson parcourir mes épaules. Malgré le voile rouge déposé sur mes yeux, et ma conscience qui se désintégrait peu à peu pour laisser place au Hollow, je compris que la température venait de chuter brusquement.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, bordel ! Je pourrais pas avoir la paix, même le jour de ma seconde mort ! Raah !

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux. Je veux savoir qui aura l'honneur dégradant de m'achever ...

Impact !

Wahou.

Wahou, wahou, wahou ! C'est complètement et définitivement débile et hors-sujet mais c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit pour le moment. C'est compréhensible, après tout.

Celui qui se tient devant moi, accroupi pour être à ma hauteur, a des yeux à faire chanter faux des sirènes. À provoquer la fin du monde. Des yeux à rendre tous les hétéro purs et durs de la planète totalement gays. Des yeux à se jeter dans la lave en fusion, à défier les Dieux, à s'intoxiquer à la nourriture pokémon.

Des yeux couleur lagon, flottant entre le vert jade et le bleu glacé.

S'il a le corps qui va avec, hé ben putain, je veux bien atteindre le stade de l'obésité morbide pour en faire mon quatre heures !

Aïe !

On dirait que le pauvre taré de hollow qui m'habite n'aime pas que je fantasme quand il prend mon contrôle. Ben tant pis pour lui ! Celui qui m'empêchera de fantasmer n'est pas encore né !

Une main froide comme la glace se pose sur mon front, doucement.

Encore une fois, wahou.

Sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi (en même temps, c'est rare que je comprenne tout court ... que voulez-vous, on est attardée mentale, folle-dingue, ou on ne l'est pas quand on a pas de chance ... faut assumer un peu ...), la douleur s'atténue, diminue, s'efface, pour finalement disparaître. Le hollow a gentiment fait coucouche-panier !

Ce que c'est agréable, ce que ça peut faire du bien quand ça s'arrête ... HEY, arrêtez vos trucs érotiques _tout de suite_ !

Je pousse un soupir de soulagemment. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, de ce qui se passe, et de ce qui se passera, mais je m'en fous. Je me fous de tout. Seul compte l'annéantissement de la douleur.

Malheureusement, Monsieur-au-regard-qui-fait-fantasmer en décide autrement.

_Ça va ?

Hum, on dirait qu'il veut m'interroger. Ce regard ne trompe pas. En même temps c'est diablement dur d'analyser une bombe pareille. Non, pas une bombe, une grenade dégoupillée.

Et cette voix ... il a l'air très jeune pour un capitaine, quasiment mon âge, mais sa voix grave, ce ton décidé ... Kyah, c'est trop sex... ahrem.

Hum hum. Mon cerveau est en train de m'envoyer tout plein de zolies bubulles d'avertissements avec de mignonnes petites alarmes rouges. Il faudrait peut-être que je réponde à l'Apollon au regard de _sea, sun and fun. _Je résiste à l'envie de lui dire "Non, ça n'est jamais allé très bien dans ma p'tite tête, mais maintenant que t'es là beau gosse, on va pouvoir s'arranger ...", le tout assaisonné d'un grannnd sourire débile à la Luffy de _One Piece_.

_Ouais, à peu près. Merci. (ne pas rajouter "mon joli" derrière ! NON ! Ne pas rajouter ! Méchant cerveau !)

_Bien, mais ... qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

ALEEEEEERTE ROUUUUGE ! Monsieur beau gosse-sama veut une explication ! Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, moi, frêle créature sans défense ? Lui répondre "oh c'est rien chéri, juste mon hollow qui veut te bouffer, et je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec lui, surtout avec du chocolat sur le dessus, et des smarties, et des MN'S, et des ... ne me tue paaaaas !"

Il fronce les sourcils. Je lis la méfiance et l'incompréhension, devine qu'il n'aime pas les choses sortant de l'ordinaire, parce que qui dit inconnu dit dangereux. Il est soupçonneux. Merde.

Tiens, et il y a autre chose qui vient de passer. Un nouveau sentiment, furtif mais détectable. De l'inquiétude ? Un certain trouble, en tout cas. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un le préoccupe ... et ce n'est pas moi.

Il soupire. Ô joie. Je peux enfin me détendre, il a renoncé à sa question qui tue de la mort (je crois que j'ai un petit bug, là ...).

Ah ! Il vient de reporter son regard sur moi. Un regard qui vient de butter sur quelque chose qui le tracasse aussitôt. Ses sourcils se froncent à nouveau. Il fixe avec une certaine curiosité désintéressée (histoire de se donner l'air blasé) un point sur ma gorge.

Nannnnn, j'ai le béguin pour un vampiiiiire ? (mode groupie activé. Veuillez vous reculer pour votre sécurité) Pas étonnant qu'il ait la peau couleur pâte à pizza pas cuite, alors ! Je comprend touuut ! _Toutouyoutou, toutouyoutou_ ! _Tou, tou, tou, tou, toutouyoutou_ ...

Tout s'éclaire, je vois la lumière, j'avance et ... je suis déjà morte, c'est ballot !

Tentative de reconnection à la réalité dans dix, neuf, huit, sept ... etc, deux, un ... on revient à trois, deux et demi, bon disons zéro virgule cinquante-six ... ce serait mieux de revenir au kawaii petit taichô, non ?

Je frissonne, son index est en train de descendre le long de mon cou, suivant une ligne familière ... _QUOI ?_ Nan mais, il pourrait prévenir quand il va passer à l'action ! Je suis consentante de bout en blanc, O.K, mais quand même ... ça se fait pas ...

Alors que je m'apprête à lui envoyer un coup pied bien placé, le déclic se fait au son de sa voix :

_Comment est-ce que ... non ... je ne devrais pas poser la question ...

Il est songeur, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Yeux qui reviennent brutalement heurter les miens.

_Cette cicatrice ... c'est à cause de ça que tu es morte ?

Je l'avais complètement oubliée, celle-là. Mes yeux, à leur tour, s'égarent ... Bien câlée au creux de ma gorge, une longue et fine cicatrice blanchâtre trace une marque indélébile sur ma peau. Le souvenir éternel du jour de ma mort. Il a bien deviné ... il est intelligent, perspicace ...

Je craque à fond, là !


	5. So sweet

Et un deuxième chapitre d'affilé, parce que la neige et ces saletés de bus qui sont quand même passés le valent bien ! Bleach reste à Kubo, Tite Kubo, (mais plus pour très longtemps, mwahaha). Le reste des renseignements est disponible au début du prologue.

Je suis contaminée à One Piece et j'ignore si je pourrais y remédier un jour. O.K, ça n'a rien à voir, je voulais juste meubler. Merry reading, dear people ! ^^

Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi, vigilante, parfait exemple de la paranoïa abusive d'une gamine moitié hollow, moitié shinigami, qui a la moitié du seireitei à ses trousses parce qu'elle fugue environ toutes les ... trois secondes et demi, et j'enfourne un trente-deuxième chamallow de mon cinquante-sixième paquet de la journée dans ma bouche insatiable.

Je suis en cavale pour la ... au moins six mille sept cent trente troisième fois depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Et oui, ça m'amuse beaucoup de les voir se taper sur la gueule pour être le premier à me retrouver et de les admirer en train de paniquer comme des canards shoutés à l'Aizen périmé parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à me mettre la main dessus. Gnark. Je suis diabolique, et mon but dans la vie c'est de devenir Maître du Monde. Voilà, vous savez tout.

Bon, j'arrête un minimum, c'est-à-dire 2%, parce que c'est le max dont je suis capable, de me foutre de votre gueule, et je vous raboule en vitesse ce qui s'est passé depuis mon sauvetage by _Toshirô-sama incorporations tout droits réservés à MOI_.

Oui, j'ai appris son nom au petit capitaine entre moult aventures aussi _poissionantes_ (cf : the movie, _Gloups ! Je suis un poisson_) les unes que les autres. Aah ... Je le nem foort, je le kiff grave (je l'aime quoi) mon petit capitaine. Revenons à ce qui s'est passé juste après, trois-deux-un, ça tourne !

Il s'est relevé, parce que rester accroupi comme ça c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas confortable, il m'a tendu une main, s'attendant sans doute à ce que je tombe dans les pommes – le truc qu'il a pas compris, c'est que si je m'évanouissais, je ferais bien "éxeuprès" de lui tomber dessus -, je l'ai prise, et je me suis levée à mon tour.

Et là ... le choc.

Le petit cupidon Sadique en puissance qui voltigeait derrière mon oreille a abattu son marteau de béton armé sur mon crâne et sur mon coeur avec la force d'un marteau-pilon. Au sens figuré bien sûr, et je n'ai étais assommée que mentalement.

Bref. Le choc, donc. La cause ? Hé bien, hé bien ...

Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais plus grande que mon capitaine aux yeux de paradis, des yeux tels les jardins suspendus de Babylone.

Bref. Pourquoi ça me fait un si grand effet, vous vous dites ?

Hé bien tout simplement parce que depuis que j'ai neuf ans, je n'ai jamais rencontré de garçon, je dis bien JAMAIS, plus petit que moi. Alors je me sentais seule. Juste histoire de vous faire comprendre que, ce type-là, a réalisé en deux secondes le rêve de toute ma pré-adolescence, à savoir trouver quelqu'un de plus petit que moi, à part les mioches.

Autant dire que s'il n'avait pas été un Taichô, je lui aurait sauté au cou pour lui rouler une pelle direct. Maiiiis, je me contrôle ... enfin, à peu près.

Reprenons.

Il m'a poliment informé de ce qui avait été décidé pour moi. À savoir ... puisque j'étais encore jeune, que je ne maîtrisais ni shikai ni rien du tout en fait, une intégration légale, laïque, et surtout obligatoire, on dit merci Charlemagne, à la school des shinigagas.

Le problème c'est que, la seule chose qui me plait dans ma condition de trépassée, c'est bien de n'avoir de comptes à rendre à personne, et donc de ne plus aller en cours. Adieu stress du brevet, histoire des arts qui servent à rien, adieu bac et oral désespérant, _a__ stalabista baby_ !

Donc je sèche les cours (très très très) régulièrement (pour ne pas dire tout le temps), et cette pauvre Hinamori doit me traquer dans tout le Gotei 13.

Pourquoi Hina-chan ? C'est très simple. Ils m'ont collé dans la cinquième division, je sais pas trop pourquoi, mystère, mais au moins ça permet à cette malheureuse Hinamori de se changer les idées. Elle est officiellement mon vice-capitaine, alors elle est responsable de moi. Et je crois bien qu'en ils m'ont foutue là pour remonter un peu le moral des troupes suite à la désertation de leur bien-aimé capitaine. SuperLiz à la rescousse, une fois de plus !

Pour l'instant, ça ne fait que quelques jours, alors aucun haut gradé, mise à part Momo évidemment, n'est venu me chauffer les oreilles, mais je devine que ça ne va pas tarder. Alors je profite en toute quiétude du temps, même infime, qu'il peut me rester avant de terminer au fond d'un cachot.

_Ha ... Haiiro-chan !

Je lève les yeux de mes bonbecs, un peu à contre-coeur. Je donne vraiment du fil à retordre à mon lieutenant. Elle se retient à un mur, hors d'haleine.

Il faut dire que comme je suis minuscule, je trouve de super bonnes cachettes, et s'ajoute à cela ma faculté inopinée du shunpo : je le maîtrise super bien sans rien avoir demandé à personne. Je suis donc quasiment insaisissable et ça me convient très bien.

Je m'avance lentement vers elle en lui faisant un innocent signe de la main (en clair je lui fait de grands signes comme une disjonctée) :

_Coucou Hina-chan !

Elle s'apprête visiblement à répliquer quelque chose mais je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre. Je m'étale par terre, le nez dans la poussière. Je me relève aussitôt, furieuse, prise d'une quinte de toux. Je viens de trébucher sur le pied de quelqu'un.

On m'a fait un croche-patte.

Cet imbécile va le regretter amèrement.

Une voix fluette et enjouée retentit à mes oreilles.

_Des bonbons ! Merci, Haha-chan !

_Haha-chan ? Mais c'est quoi ce surnom de ... de ... de mario nintendo soporifique à la sauce Alice ADSL ? Ha, ha, ha ... _

J'analyse la situation en une fraction de secondes.

Yachiru. Vice-capitaine de la onzième division. En train de se barrer avec mes bonbecs après s'être foutu de ma gueule.

Ni une ni deux, vice-capitaine ou pas, je lui attrape la cheville, la suspend en l'air et récupère mon précieux trésor. O.K, je l'ai piqué à un pauvre type, mais j'y tiens quand même. Je lui rendrais l'emballage. Et pendant ce temps, la barbe à papa miniature piaille comme un goret qu'on égorge.

Je crains un peu, sur le coup. Je l'ai eu par surprise avec un "pas éclair", mais après ...

_Oh ! Tu maîtrise le shunpo ! Pas mal !

Ensuite elle continue en constatant ses mains vides :

_Hey ! Rends-moi mes bonbons ! Keeen-chaaan ! Elle m'a volé mes bonbons !

Et elle me fait un immense sourire. Non. Rectification. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle sourit. Mais à celui dans mon dos. Une voix effrayante résonne à mes oreilles.

_Je te conseille de lâcher Yachiru, fillette. Ou tu risque de perdre un bras ou deux.

J'obéis sans protester. Je me retourne, lentement, à la vitesse d'une souris anorexique. Un sourire d'absolue démence accroché aux lèvres, Kenpachi Zaraki me fait face.

Il a l'air vaguement intéressé. Pas étonnant. Sous le coup de la peur qui m'étrangle et me donne de grands coups dans le bide, je viens de relâcher, non seulement Yachiru, mais aussi l'emprise que j'avais sur mon reiatsu. Nul doute que ça doit lui plaire, un adversaire potentiel avec une telle énergie spirituelle. Un long frisson d'angoisse parcourt ma colonne vertébrale.

Là, tout de suite, je ne veux qu'une chose. M'enfuir en hurlant à la mort. Dire que j'étais fan de ce type avant, surtout de sa réplique qui tue et broie "Peuh ! La raison ? Navré mais je ne me souviens pas ... m'être jamais encombré d'un truc aussi inutile !". Même que des jours où j'étais particulièrement sadique, sanglante, et à fond sur les entrailles qui débordent et le sang qui gicle, on m'appellait Ken-chan.

Mais là, franchement, je veux juste que la terre s'ouvre et m'engloutisse.

Il pose la main sur la garde de son zanpakutô. Belliqueux.

_Tu sais te battre ?

Je sais surtout que je vais mourir dans les minutes, non, dans les secondes qui suivent.

Oh, Dieu, je sais que je n'ai fait que des conneries dans ma vie, car répandre ma folie, ma pas-douée attitude et mon sadisme sur le monde était mon ordre de mission des petits diablotins des sucrerie, mais là, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me veniez en aide !

_Hey oh, tu es sourde, gamine ? S'énerve Zaraki parce que je ne lui réponds pas.

_OUI, JE SUIS SOURDE !

Et la fausse palourde sourde que je suis déguerpit en abandonnant ses chamallows au passage. Je ne veux pas mourir une seconde fois, sauf si c'est vraiment inévitable, mais mourir là, comme ça, c'est trop stupide. Surtout que je me la coulais douce et c'était cool.

J'enchaîne shunpo sur shunpo, ne me laisse aucun répis. Je finis par m'effondrer sur un toit, hors d'haleine.

_Tiens, je ne savais pas que cette endroit était réservé ... toutes mes excuses, charmante jeune fille.

Je sursaute et me relève d'un bond. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque.

_Kyoraku taichô !

_Quel formalisme ! Oh, mais c'est Haiiro-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

_Euh ...

_Bah, je ne dirais rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Et il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je lui souris en retour. C'est sans aucun doute un des capitaines les plus sympas de tout le Gotei.

_Ken-chan ! Elle est là !

Merde ! Yachiru ! Et Ken-chan juste derrière !

_À plus, capitaine !

Je m'élance et saute à terre. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir Kyoraku écarquiller les yeux devant mes poursuivants acharnés, puis lâcher un rire, me lancer "à la prochaine, ma petite Haiiro !" et s'allonger sur son toit chéri.

Je m'arrête au bout de dix minutes. Je suis bien forcée. Non seulement je n'ai pas une résistance inépuisable, bien loin de là, mais je suis bloquée par le mur gigantesque qui nous sépare du Rukongai.

Je suis prise au piège.

Je reste plantée là à le regarder bêtement. Je tremble. Je prend une grande inspiration, je souffle. Puis je me retourne doucement, comme un jouet mécanique qu'on remonte. Je me mords la langue en voyant Zaraki s'approcher.

_Alors, tu as fini de fuir ? Je déteste les adversaires qui s'enfuient.

_Vous devriez vous regarder dans une glace, un jour. Vous comprendrez pourquoi les gens se cassent quand vous arrivez.

Le temps n'est plus aux paroles. Ça se sent dans l'air. J'attache mes cheveux en vitesse, en me disant pour la millième fois qu'ils faut vraiment que les coupe, et j'avance d'un pas.

Si je veux survivre, il faut que je devienne une shinigami. Il me faut donc un zanpkutô. Et une petite voix vicieuse à mon oreille me dit que ce ne sera pas une mince affaire.


End file.
